forbidden_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Aubrey
Backstory Kaitlyn Aubrey Lane was born on september 17, 2004. She had a fairly normal childhood, with her two loving parents, Grace Taylor Lane and James Nathan Lane, and her older brother Ethan Hunter Lane, who was 3 years older than her. On January 9, 2008, when Kaitlyn was 3, her younger sister, Caroline Jade Lane was born. all three children were model students, loved by everyone around them. they were the "prefect" kids. However, when they were 15, 12, and 9, the family moved. Why? Because their mother found a better job near the border of Ontario, Canada and Minnesota, U. S. A. Once at their new home the family was "perfect" again, the three kids continued to be model students and they made many friends. Yet, the oldest of the kids, Ethan, was sick of being "perfect", due to this newfound hate of the way his family worked he ended up becoming friends with some questionable teens a bit older than him. These friends of his would ditch class, beat up other kids and all sorts of things his family would hate. One unfortunate night, while Ethan and his friends were hanging out, his friends dared him to go into the Forbidden forest, a forest on the border of Canada and the US that is rumored to be haunted. He, not knowing it might be haunted, entered the forest, and hasn't been seen since. His family, so distraught about his dissaperance, decided to cope by pretending he never existed. They pretended he never existed for so long, Caroline, the youngest forgot he even existed. But Kaitlyn didn't forget, she, wanting to know about her brother, confronted his friends, who hadn't entered the forest themselves. They told her what they knew, he had entered the forest, but couldn't get out for some reason. He said he would go further into the forest to see if there was an exit, but never came back. Deep in her heart, Kaitlyn knew her older brother was dead, but she didn't want to believe it. She started researching the forest in which he had disapeared, and training to fight. She even went as far as to changing her name to Aubrey, her middle name, a name she believed sounded less girly and weak. Much like her brother, she stopped being a model child, she would skip class to train and even started bringing a small poket knife everywhere with her. After around a year and a half of reseach, training and preparing, Aubrey finally said goodbye to her sister, two friends, home and mostly normal life and, with a backpack filled with supplies on her back, her locket on her neck and her knife in her pocket, she entered the forest. Personality As a child Aubrey, or Kaitlyn at the time, was a steriotypical perfect, teacher's pet child. She would do everything her relatives, teachers, neighbours and siblings asked her to, not much special, she would get prefect on almost every test, always be nice, she would participate in class and help out the teachers whenever possible. Everyone loved her, she was the most popular at school and at home. After the disapearence of her brother and her family's ignorance of his existence, she kind of snapped. She was sick of being perfect, she wasn't perfect, and neither was her family, so why pretend? Instead of going along with her parents sick trick of pretending Ethan never existed, Kaitlyn changed her name to her middle name, Aubrey, and started researching the forest and training to fight. She became rather rude, although she cared about her family, all her friends and even her teachers, she stopped talking to most of them. Out of her former friends and her family, she stopped talking to everyone but two of her friends, a boy named Liam and a girl named Laila (their names may change if I decide to make them more important charcters in the future), they were twins, and were her class' "bad" kids, they were the kids who would skip class and wouldn't hesitate to fight the other kids. She also kept talking to her younger sister, Caroline, whom she would constantly try to remind about their brother Ethan. She would skip class, and like her two friends, would beat up the other kids if she had to. The twins, although interested in the forest she was researching, wouldn't dare enter it, but they still helped her train to fight. She became a rude and intimidating girl who, most of the people who knew her, were scared of. Despite all this, she is a sweet girl, as is shown once she enters the forest and helps take care of her newfound friends, Essence and Maria, two girls who had also found themselves stuck in the forest. Despite her rude attitude, she has good intentions, she simply became overly obssesed with her goal of finding her brother that anyone who wouldn't help her or didn't mean the world to her, didn't matter anymore. Some of the people who knew her would go as far as to saying her brother's dissapearence and believed death made her go insane, but who really knows if she's sane? Important facts Aubrey, her brother, and her sister where so close as kids that they decided to make up a little tradition, just for the three of them. They bought matching necklaces, each with one charm, the charms were picked to represent the child to who it belonged to. In the case of one of the children's death, the next oldest was to take their charm and put it on their necklace. Once finding her brother's dead body in the forest, Aubrey took his charm and put it on her own necklace, if she dies in the forest she hopes her necklace will somehow get to her youger sister. Despite the fact that I earlier said she was intimidating, Aubrey is actually a rather small girl, when training to fight, the twins suggested she used a knife as her small size and speed would make a long sword harder to use. Because of this, despite the fact that Essence said a knife wouldn't be useful in the forest and made her a sword instead, Aubrey still made a knife out of the zombie killing wood, which she hid in the same pocket as her normal knife. This wooden knife ended up saving her life one of the times her and Essence got caught by Hunter Cross. While in the forest Aubrey finds a small bunny which was too small to be of any use for food, so she decides to keep her. She names her Caro, after her younger sister Caroline. The small bunny stays with Aubrey and seems to enjoy sitting on Aubrey's head. Aubrey, cares for her and treats her like a part of her family, much like she begins to treat Essence, Buddy and Maria after they've been together for a week.